


Group Chat

by pllxoxo



Series: Liars Centric [5]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Gen, Group chat, Humor, lol, not serious like at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pllxoxo/pseuds/pllxoxo
Summary: Just some fluff and humor about the PLL girls. If you want me to add any characters to the chats just leave a comment below :)





	1. Battle of the Ships

**[Hanna Marin added Alison DiLaurentis]**

**[Hanna Marin added Emily Fields]**

**[Hanna Marin added Spencer Hastings]**

**[Hanna Marin added Aria Montgomery]**

**[Hanna Marin added Mona Vanderwaal]**

**[Alison DiLaurentis removed Mona Vanderwaal]**

**Hanna Marin:** Boo, you whore!

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** stfu

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** Why did you add Mona?

 **Hanna Marin:** bc she's my friend and she's basically one of us

 **Spencer Hastings:** Guys can you shut up? I'm trying to study *pouty face*

 **Hanna Marin:** Teacher's pet...

 **Aria Montgomery:** It's okay, Spence. I was studying too

 **Aria Montgomery:** Until these idiots interrupted me *eye roll*

**[Hanna Marin added Mona Vanderwaal]**

**Hanna Marin:** Fight me, Ali

 **Emily Fields:** Babe, stop making that face. 

 **Mona Vanderwaal:** Oooh, sexy Emison action? *winky face*

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** Sexy Vandermarin action? #shutthefuckupbitch #whydidhannaaddher

 **Hanna Marin:** #stopbeingsuchabitch #vandermarinforthewinbitches

**[Alison DiLaurentis changed the name to** **_Emison is OTP_ ]**

**[Hanna Marin changed the name to _Fight me, bitch_ ]**

**[Alison DiLaurentis changed the name to _I'll kick your ass, bitch_ ]**

**[Mona Vanderwaal changed the name to _In your dreams, bitch_ ]**

**[Emily changed the name to** **_Can everyone just calm down?_ ]**

**Spencer Hastings:** SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO STUDY!!!!

**[Hanna Marin changed the name to _It's someone's time of the month..._ ]**

**[Aria Montgomery changed the name to _Don't be so rude, Hanna_ ]**

**[Spencer Hastings changed the name to _Sparia beats all you bitches #justsaying_ ]**

**Alison DiLaurentis:** You did not just do that!

**[Emily Fields changed the name to _Emison is Endgame, don't even try to deny it_ ]**

**[Aria Montgomery changed the name to _Team Sparia all the way_ ]**

**[Mona Vanderwaal changed the name to _Pfft, Vandermarin beats all_ ]**

**[Hanna Marin added Toby Cavanaugh and Ezra Fitz]**

**Hanna Marin:** You were saying?

**[Alison DiLaurentis added Caleb Rivers and Mike Montgomery]**

**Alison DiLaurentis:** CHECKMATE BITCHES!

 **Emily Fields:** #Emisonforlyfe

**[Alison DiLaurentis changed the name to _Emison for the win *heart emoji* *kissy face*_ ]**

**Caleb Rivers:** What did we just walk into?

 **Toby Cavanaugh:** I don't even want to know

 **Ezra Fitz:** See ya, later. Got a buisness to run.

**[Ezra Fitz left the group]**

**Mike Montgomery:** This shit's messed up

 **Aria Montgomery:** LANGUAGE!

 **Mike Montgomery:** Um...

**[Mike Montgomery left the group]**

**Hanna Marin:** Lmfao rotfl 

**[Hanna Marin removed Caleb Rivers]**

**[Hanna Marin removed Toby Cavanaugh]**

**[Hanna Marin changed the name to _Girls Only! No Boys Allowed!_ ]**

 


	2. Emison, Spalison, Emona and Monison

**[Emily Fields sent a picture to the group]**

**Alison DiLaurentis:** Babe?

 **Emily Fields:** You like what you see? *winky face*

 **Hanna** **Marin:** I did *smirk*

 **Emily Fields:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?

 **Spencer Hastings:** Next time you send nudes, make sure it's NOT TO THE GROUP CHAT!!!!

 **Aria Montgomery:** OMFG! My dad was looking through my phone when you sent the picture! Thanks a lot, Em.

**[Emily Fields removed picture]**

**Emily Fields:** Shit!

 **Mona Vanderwaal:** Nice boobs *winky face* *smirk*

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** I WILL MURDER YOU BITCH AND THIS TIME YOU WON'T BE COMING BACK FROM THE DEAD!

 **Hanna Marin:** Anger issues much? (Didn't know Emily was so hot under her clothes *winky face*)

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** HANNA! SHE'S MINE BITCH!

 **Spencer Hastings:** I have to admit... Emily IS pretty good looking under her sweats.

 **Emily Fields:** Excuse me while I wait for the group to swallow me up.

 **Aria Montgomery:** SAME! My dad is now convinced I'm in a lesbian poly relationship with Emison. Kill me now.

 **Mona Vanderwaal:** LOL! Mike just asked me why I have nudes of Emily on my phone. Lmao

 **Emily Fields:** WHO ELSE IN THE MONTGOMERY HOUSEHOLD IS GOING TO SEE ME NAKED?!

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** YOU BITCHES BETTER DELETE THAT PICTURE OF MY MERMAID!

 **Hanna Marin:** Just set it as the wallpaper on my phone rotfl

 **Spencer Hastings:** WOW! Remind me never to date the most possessive woman on the planet

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** 1) You have a boyfriend 2) I have a girlfriend 3) We share a brother 4) You're straight 5) I would never date you, ever 6) We'd break up in 0.5 seconds 7) Emison sounds WAY cuter than Spalison 8) JUST NO

 **Spencer Hastings:** WAY TO BREAK A GIRL'S HEART, BITCH!!!!

 **Emily Fields:** HEY! EMISON FOR THE WIN NOT SPALISON! 

 **Mona Vanderwaal:** How about Emona for the win? #EmonaIsLife #DaaaammmmnnnYouFine #AlisonIsAPillowPrincess 

 **Hanna Marin:** How do you know that? *winky face* #MonisonForTheWin

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** I'M NOT A PILLOW PRINCESS AND I'M NOT DATING MONA!

 **Emily Fields:** You kind of are a Pillow Princess #Didn'tReturnTheFavorLastNight #AlisonIsAPillowPrincess

 **Aria Montgomery:** DAMN! Let me get the popcorn out for this!!!!

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** Maybe I would've returned the favor if SOMEONE had actually taken a shower after swimming instead of smelling like sweat!!

 **Emily Fields:** YOU WEREN'T COMPLAINING LAST NIGHT!

 **Spencer Hastings:** SHOTS FIRED! Fuck studying, this is WAY more interesting!

 **Hanna Marin:** LOL THIS IS HILARIOUS! 

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** NEITHER WERE YOU WHEN YOU WERE USING TOBY'S HANDCUFFS ON ME!

 **Mona Vanderwaal:** I bet they have angry sex tonight... Hope I can join in *winky face*

 **Emily Fields:** SHUT UP MONA!

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** YEAH MONA SHUT UP!

 **Emily Fields:** YOU'RE SO WEIRD AND SUGGESTIVE MONA!

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** YEAH MONA! WHY ARE YOU SO HORNY AND WEIRD?

 **Emily Fields:** NO ONE LIKES HORNY AND WEIRD PEOPLE, MONA!

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** YEAH! STOP TAKING YOUR SEXUAL FRUSTATION OUT ON US, MONA!!!

 **Emily Fields:** AND ALSO YOU AND MIKE DON'T HAVE A SHIP NAME! WHAT'S THAT ABOUT?

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** YOU HAVE SHIP NAMES WITH EVERYONE ELSE BUT SUDDENLY YOU'RE BOYFRIEND'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? 

 **Emily Fields:** NO MATTER WHO YOU SHIP YOURSELF WITH EVERYONE KNOWS EMISON IS BETTER, MONA!

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** Emison is better than everyone *kissy face* I love my girlfriend so much *heart emoji*

 **Emily Fields:** AWW! I love you too, babe *heart eyes emoji* #AlisonDiLaurentisIsTheMostLoveableHumanInTheWorld

 **Spencer Hastings:** Wow... That was a weird turn of events *awkward face* #EmisonHaveGoneBatshitCrazy

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** SHUT UP SPENCER!

 **Emily Fields:** SHUT UP SPENCER!

 


	3. Dat Cult Life Doe

**Hanna Marin:** I'm sooo bored!!!!

 **Hanna Marin:** Seriously? Is anyone up? Spencer?

 **Hanna Marin:** I KNOW YOU'RE UP SPENCER!!!

 **Hanna Marin:** STOP IGNORING ME!

 **Hanna Marin:** WHAT HAPPENED TO SPANNA? I THOUGHT WHAT WE WAS REAL BAE!!!!

 **Spencer Hastings:** Busy

 **Hanna Marin:** It's 3 in the morning...

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** Stop texting.

 **Hanna Marin:** Rude much?

 **Mona Vanderwal:** Busy... We can't talk.

 **Hanna Marin:** What all of you? I thought Ali and Mona hated each other...

 **Hanna Marin:** TEACH ME YOUR MAGICAL WAYS SPENCER!!!

 **Emily Fields:** Um... Are you high?

 **Hanna Marin:** No.

 **Aria Montgomery:** You literally just sent me a snapchat of you smoking 420 like two seconds ago...

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** OH MY FUCKING GOD! WILL YOU ALL STOP!! WE'RE BUSY HERE

 **Hanna Marin:** Where are you? What are you doing?

 **Mona Vanderwaal:** AND I THOUGHT I WAS MEANT TO BE THE STALKER!!! STOP TEXTING US!!!!!!!

 **Spencer Hastings:** Just mute the chat.

 **Hanna Marin:** But seriously... What are you all up to? Is it illegal? If yes, can I join in?

 **Emily Fields:** Han, I've got to get up early tommorow. Just go to sleep.

 **Hanna Marin:** NOT UNTIL ALENCONA TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK THEY'RE DOING AT 3:51 AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Aria Montgomery:** Who?

 **Hanna Marin:** Are you dumb? Like seriously... Are you dumb?

 **Hanna Marin:** I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU, YOU DUMB HOE!!! AL= ALISON ENC=SPENCER ONA=MONA!!! DUMBASS!!!

 **Emily Fields:** Why didn't you just say Ali, Spencer and Mona?

 **Hanna Marin:** BECAUSE ALENCONA IS QUICKER!!!

 **Aria Montgomery:** Well yeah... But it took WAY more time to explain what you mean than it would to just say 'Ali, Spencer and Mona'.

 **Hanna Marin:** WHATEVER!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU BITCHES DOING???

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** FINE WE ARE WATCHING THE QUEEN OF TREES!!!

 **Hanna Marin:** SERIOUSLY? A DOCUMENTURARY ABOUT FUCKING TREES?

 **Mona Vanderwaal:** IT'S NOT JUST ABOUT TREES IT'S ABOUT A FIG TREE AND A WASP'S EXTRAODINARY NATURAL RELATIONSHIP!!!

 **Spencer Hastings:** IT'S NOT JUST ABOUT TREES HANNA!!!

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** HOW FUCKING DARE YOU INSULT SUCH GENUIS! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE FIG TREE OR THE WASP SO BACK AWAY BITCH!!!

 **Emily Fields:** Wow... I didn't know you were part of a cult now, babe.

 **Aria Montgomery:** Are you just jealous she turned you down for her documentary?

 **Emily Fields:** NO!

 **Emily Fields:** ... Maybe ... Just want to cuddle with my girlfriend *sad face*

 **Hanna Marin:** You can cuddle me instead *wriggling eyebrows*

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** NOT IN A MILLION YEARS MARIN!!!

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** Love you babe. Come over in 10-20 mins?

 **Emily Fields:** Awww, thanks for letting me into your cult *kissy face*

 

 


	4. Something's Wrong With Ali and Mona

**Hanna Marin:** Ali and Mona volentarily teamed up in English... I'm thinking brain tumour. 

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** Shut up, Hanna. You're just annoyed you're paired with Ben.

 **Hanna Marin:** Ben is pretty gross. But I'm more worried about the fact you and Mona have a brain tumour.

 **Aria Montgomery:** I just walked past and you guys are ACTUALLY GETTING ALONG! Am I in an alternate universe?

 **Hanna Marin:** I know right! Omg, are we like Doctor Who? What else is different about this universe? Is Spencer dumb?

 **Emily Fields:** No, Spencer's still annoyingly smart. She's already done the worksheet! Why won't you let me look at your answers?!

 **Spencer Hastings:** Do it yourself, you dumb jock.

 **Spencer Hastings:** And I heard about this case where people were in a shared delusion. A load of French people thought their cushions were eating them. So, maybe Ali and Mona have that.

 **Mona Vanderwaal:** Oh my god! Is it so hard to believe me and Alison are getting on?

 **Aria Montgomery:** YES! And I think Spence might be right. I saw a documentary about all the chemicals in tap water, maybe it just affected both of them and gave them a shared delusion?

 **Emily Fields:** No way! I think someone bashed their heads together and now they have a concussion.

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** Seriously babe? You're supposed to be on my side!

 **Emily Fields:** Sorry. But I can't help it, it's just so weird!

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** Well maybe I should just date Mona instead.

 **Mona Vanderwaal:** Monison is the new Emison, Emily.

 **Emily Fields:** NO! SOMEONE WAKE ME UP FROM THIS WEIRD NIGHTMARE!

 **Hanna Marin:** WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? ARE WE IN THE TWILIGHT ZONE?????

 **Spencer Hastings:** I don't know. But there must be some logical explaination for this.

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** YEAH WE BOTH MOVED ON AND MADE AMENDS!

 **Aria Montgomery:** You can't make amends if you were never friends in the first place...

 **Mona Vanderwaal:** SHUT UP! 

**[Ella Montgomery joined the chat]**

**Ella Montgomery:** Phones away, girls.

 **Ella Montgomery:** And I think they're just clones. The real Alison and Mona wouldn't be working together so well...

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** YOU TOO?

 **Spencer Hastings:** You might be onto something Mrs. Montgomery.

 **Hanna Marin:** Or maybe a witch put a curse on them or something...

 **Ella Montgomery:** Magic isn't real... ;)

 **Aria Montgomery:** Um, Mom... Why did you wink?

 **Ella Montgomery:** Oh, sorry. I was meant to forward this to Piper.

 **Emily Fields:** Whose Piper?

**[Ella Montgomery left the chat]**

**Mona Vanderwaal:** That was weird...

 **Hanna Marin:** The weirdest part is still Ali and Mona being friends.

 **Spencer Hastings:** AGREED!

 **Aria Montgomery:** AGREED!

 **Emily Fields:** AGREEED!

**[Mona Vanderwaal left the chat]**

**[Alison DiLaurentis left the chat]**


	5. Spencer The Heartbreaker

**Hanna Marin:** Guys!! I'm bored :(

 **Spencer Hastings:** Maybe get a life?

 **Mona Vanderwaal:** Dammmn, girl. Is it your time of the month?

 **Hanna Marin:** Way to break my Spanna heart! I thought we had something, boo.

 **Aria Montgomery:** Um, no way. Back away from my girl, Hanna. Sparia ftw, duh!

 **Hanna Marin:** Bitch, do you wanna go?

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** Haha. So glad Em made popcorn. Love you bae.

 **Aria Montgomery:** If we're gonna go, let's go!

 **Spencer Hastings:** Are you guys taking this seriously? I'm with Toby, jeez.

 **Hanna Marin:** Wow! Heartbreaker much?

 **Aria Montgomery:** I THOUGHT WE WERE REAL! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SPARIA!!!

 **Emily Fields:** Are you ok, Aria? 

 **Mona Vanderwaal:** What she meant to say is... Is you pregnant?

 **Aria Montgomery:** SHUT UP EMONA!

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** EMONA ISN'T A THING!!!! EMISON IS, MONIKE IS, NOT EMONA!!

 **Hanna Marin:** Now we know why Mike and Mona don't have a ship name, lol.

 **Spencer Hastings:** I think Aria's on her .

 **Hanna Marin:** Her what? You just put a full stop. Oh... Clever.

 **Aria Montgomery:** I'M NOT ON MY PERIOD! I JUST THOUGHT SPARIA WAS REAL! WAY TO BREAK MY FRAGILE HEART, SPENCE!

 **Spencer Hastings:** Are you really serious about this?

 **Hanna Marin:** Uh, yeah you heartbreaker bitch.

 **Emily Fields:** ugdkenedalapdz

 **Mona Vanderwaal:** Da fuck?

 **Spencer Hastings:** Gross. They're having sex, I can hear them from my house.

 **Aria Montgomery** : Lol, I can hear them too.

 **Hanna Marin:** How?

 **Spencer Hastings:** Bc she's at my house... Duh.

 **Hanna Marin:** OH SO YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME NOW?!

 **Aria Montgomery:** Please, Spencer's my bae. Back off, bitch.

 **Hanna Marin:** I NEED NEW FRIENDS!!


	6. Auto-Correct and Emily's Punishment

**Aria Montgomery:** Does anyone else hate Monica?

 **Spencer Hastings:** Who the hell is Monica?

 **Hanna Marin:** Do you have a double life you're not telling us about?

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** I thought Ezra was her double life...

 **Hanna Marin:** Fine TRIPLE life!

 **Aria Montgomery:** Sorry auto-correct I meant to say MONICA

 **Aria Montgomery:** Dammit! MONICA!

 **Aria Montgomery:** MONICA!!!!!

 **Aria Montgomery:** MONICA

 **Aria Montgomery:** M U S T A R D

 **Spencer Hastings:** How the hell does a phone change 'mustard' to 'Monica'?

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** Maybe it's a big Friends fan?

 **Hanna Marin:** LOL

 **Emily Fields:** Or maybe there's finally a bigger weirdo than Aria... Her phone

 **Aria Montgomery:** You're right Han, we DO need new friends.

 **Hanna Marin:** Might I suggest Rachel, Chandler, Ross, Joe and Monica? LOL

 **Mona Vanderwaal:** No. Just no, Hanna. Just no.

 **Hanna Marin:** What? Come on! I thought it was funny!

 **Spencer Hastings:** Trust me, Han, it's really not...

 **Hanna Marin:** Hey! You don't get to talk to me you heartbreaker! I'm still reeling over you breaking off Spanna.

 **Hanna Marin:** WE HAD A CUTE SHIP NAME AND EVERYTHING! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?

 **Spencer Hastings:** WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!!!!!

 **Aria Montgomery:** APRIL FOOLS!!!!

 **Mona Vanderwaal:** What?

 **Aria Montgomery:** My phone didn't really change 'mustard' to 'Monica'.

 **Aria Montgomery:** AND YOU FELL FOR IT MWHAHAHAHA

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** That's not really a prank, it's just kind of sad.

 **Emily Fields:** Really sad.

 **Aria Montgomery:** YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE I FOOLED YOU! I FOOLED YOU ALL! MY LIFE'S WORK IS COMPLETE! MWHAHAHA!

 **Mona Vanderwaal:** Umm... I think you're going a little bit over-board, Aria...

 **Aria Montgomery:** YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND YOU PUNY MORTAL!!!

 **Spencer Hastings:** O.o

 **Hanna Marin:** WHERE'S ARIA AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!?!

 **Aria Montgomery:** Hahaha I just double pranked you! How does it feel to be double pranked by the ultimate prankster?!

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** The same I guess... I don't know what you expect me to say...?

 **Aria Montgomery:** Whatever, you're just upset I didn't fall for YOUR prank.

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** AM NOT!

 **Emily Fields:** Babe, you were crying about Aria not falling for your prank for like 3 hours...

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** SHUT UP EMILY! DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOU SHOPPING AGAIN?

 **Emily Fields:** ANYTHING BUT THAT!

 **Alison DiLaurentis:** TOO LATE! HANNA'S COMING TOO!

 **Hanna Marin:** Wooooo! Girl's day out!

 **Emily Fields:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
